Power Play
by NuclearRaven
Summary: NARUSAKU. When you are on the worst team in the league what do you have to look forward to? Join Koori Takakura as he strives to take the punching bag of the league to Stanley Cup glory.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys what's up? I know what most of you are thinking. "What? A hockey fanfiction? What are you thinking?!" Well the truth is I love hockey and sports in general for that matter. I've had this idea for quite some time now so I decided to finally write it. For those of you who read my stories this revolves around my OC Koori Takakura but in this story things are a little bit different. Naruto is eight years older than Koori in this story and is married to Sakura and also has two kids. While Koori is only 20 years old and playing in the National Hockey League. As you can tell this is a modern day fic. Also I do not own ANYTHING in this story. That includes the NHL, AHL, players, staff, or products mentioned in this story. So if the commissioner of the NHL Gary Betman happens to stumble across this, please for the love of God don't sue me! So if you like Naruto and/or hockey, I present to you my newest story Power Play.

_St. Louis Missouri_

It was the last game of a very long season. I'm a hockey play for the St. Louis Blues. My name is Koori Namikaze Takakura but I'll tell you the story of my name some other time. Like I said it was a rough season for my and my team. With the worst record in the NHL this is one season many of us would like to forget. It was the final minutes of the third period and we were facing our bitter rivals the Detroit Red Wings. The score was 4-3 in Detroit's favor and I wanted to end the season on a high note. I stood in the middle of the faceoff dot waiting for the ref to drop the puck. He dropped it and I sent it back to Eric Brewer our captain. He sent the puck back towards me and I skated into our offensive zone. We passed the puck around with time winding down. With just a few seconds left I received a pass from Paul Kariya and was right in front of the goal. I let a wrist show fly.

PING!

The shot hit the crossbar and flew in the opposite direction. The game came to an end and Detroit won. I then threw my stick down in frustration.

"What more can go wrong for this hockey team?" John Kelly the voice of the Blues said.

Well ladies and Gentleman I hope you enjoyed it. Please be nice when reviewing. Don't flame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, long time no update. Well I'm glad to see that some of you are giving this fanfic a chance. Especially with this being a hockey fanfic and all. Once again I don't own a thing so please don't sue me! Here's the second chapter of Power Play.

I woke up the next morning early to report to the rink to clean out my locker. Being careful not to wake up my brother or his family. As I walked into the locker room all my teammates were in a down mood. I can't really blame them. When you only win 20 games you start to feel bad about yourself. I got all my stuff out of my locker and headed for home. I mentioned earlier that I lived with my brother. Well technically they all lived with me. See I bought the house with the money I got from my signing bonus. Naruto and Sakura were looking for a house so I decided to buy them one only if I could live with them. Naturally they both loved the idea and the kids were livid. I pulled into the garage and got out with my box of hockey gear greeted by my brother and his family. They all welcomed me home and Sakura made my favorite meal. The smell of ramen filled my nose and I started to get hungry. Me and Naruto would eat ramen every day if Sakura would cook it. I ate lunch relatively silent. I didn't feel like talking about hockey right now. After lunch I went up to my room to unpack my gear. While I was unpacking Naruto walked in.

"Knock knock" Naruto said.

"Hey" I said in a low voice.

"Rough season huh bro?" Naruto said.

"You don't know the half of it" I replied.

"Hey don't get yourself down. You had a great year. Next year will be even better." Naruto said.

"If you say so" I said.

I sighed as I continued to unpack. Naruto gave me a worried look.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"I know that look on your face Koori, you're thinking about something. What is it" Naruto questioned.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could opt out of my contract and go somewhere else." I said.

"What!? No you can't do that." Naruto said.

"Why not? There are plenty of teams looking for a Center who could be contenders for a Cup" I said.

"Koori think about what you're saying. It's only been one season. Hasn't it been your dream to not only play professional hockey but to play for the Blues as well?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"So why would you want to go somewhere else? This is your home, where your family is." Naruto replied.

"I know but Naruto, we suck. We only won twenty games this past season. Every shift I played was harder than the last. I'd rather not play than lose every night." I said.

"Listen, I'm no GM, but the direction the Blues are going, we're gonna be back towards contention in just a few years. This is a young team. Just please give it time." Naruto said.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Bro, you remember when we were little, and all you could talk about was playing for the Blues?" Naruto said.

"Yes" I said.

"Well we all believed in you and look, here you are. First line Center, number 10 Koori Namikaze." Naruto said.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"My point is that we believed in you and we will continue to believe in you and the entire team until you bring home the Cup. Plus the kids love to go to the games and watch their uncle play hockey." Naruto said.

He was right. Minuro and Reika loved hockey. Every day they would want me to play with them in the streets. Minuro looked like mini version of Naruto. He had blond hair and also Naruto's hair style. But he did get his green eyes from his mother. Reika looked like her mother. She had her personality that's for sure. She had pink hair but she got her eyes from Naruto.

"Okay I'll play until my contract is up. But when it's up and if we haven't improved, I'm testing the free agent market." I said.

"Alright that's what I like to here. Also we got dinner with friends tonight so dress nice." Naruto said as he walked out.

We went to this one fancy Italian restaurant for dinner. We were meeting all of our friends. Sasuke and his wife Karin were their daughter Mikoto. Choji and Ino along with their son Choza. Kiba and Hinata with their son Ryo. Shikamaru and Temari along with their daughter Shikota. And finally Neji and TenTen with their son Tori. Kiba came up to me and gave me a side hug. Dinner was good and we spent the evening talking about our jobs and reminiscing. Then they all started to talk about me. Talking about how good I was and how it's cool that I play for St. Louis. Kiba also told them all the story about how I entertained all of them with my puck handling skills when we were young.

"Then he would always talk about how he was gonna be a pro. We really didn't believe him but hey, he showed us" Kiba said.

"Yeah well the Blues maybe better next year but they're going down against my Phoenix Coyotes." Temari said.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbled.

Temari was from Phoenix, Arizona originally. Shikamaru met her one day when she was here for a business trip. She works for an insurance company. They hit it off and eventually he convinced her to marry him and move to St. Louis. Ironically enough she loves hockey like the rest of us. After dinner we went back home. The offseason is going to be an interesting time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ready for another chapter? I know I am. Once again I don't own anything. Now let's drop the puck!

During the off season I mainly spent time with the family. They like for me to play roller hockey with them and I also teach them the fundamentals of the game. But one thing that I didn't want to do was watch the Stanley Cup playoffs. Especially since Detroit was projected to win it. There are two teams that I hate in the NHL. Those would be the Chicago Blackhawks and the Detroit Redwings. Growing up in St. Louis I was raised to hate those teams. Detroit especially because they win all the time.

It was now June and the last game was on tonight. I didn't bother to watch it but for some reason Naruto did. After the game ended I could here that Detroit won.

"Turn it off!" I shouted.

Naruto did what he was told. He knew better that to expose me to that.

In the later months of the offseason, I started to pick up the pace of my conditioning. I started to run a lot more and skate harder. After I came in from a run I had one morning, Naruto and Sakura were reading the paper.

"Hey Koori, the pre-season standings came out today" Sakura said.

"Let me see them" I said holding out my hand.

Sakura handed the paper to me and I looked at the standings. Detroit was number one naturally. I looked at the Blues and what I say didn't surprise me one bit.

"Last, was there any doubt" I said disheartened.

"Hey, it's just a prediction. It doesn't mean anything" Naruto said.

"I know. I just wish that our own paper would have a little faith in us." I said.

Training camp opened so I was finally back out on the ice after a long offseason. I talked to my teammates about what they did during the offseason break. I told them that I trained my butt off. One of the things I liked about training camp was meeting the rookies. Most of them were talking about there time down in the minors and how it's so much different here in the NHL. I remember my time with the Peoria Rivermen even if I only played fifteen games there. It was a fun little town but since I was playing so well the big club brought me up in just fifteen games. That's really impressive if I do say so myself.

Camp went on for a few days and things went smoothly. I was talking to one of the rookies and he was talking about how great it was. I then told him not to get too excited because we have a long way to go before the season is over.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the abrupt ending. Next chapter will be the preseason. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody. Well I'm kinda pissed off at the moment. The St. Louis Blues lost again tonight. This time to the New Jersey Devils. It was a hard fought game but we just can't catch a break. Oh well. Maybe writing the next chapter to Power Play will cheer me up. Enjoy.

I never really liked Preseason. Players suited up just to play a few minutes in games that had no meaning. It was mainly just to work out the kinks for the team. The Preseason went along just fine. We won and lost our fair share but I was just thankful that it was over.

It was only a few days before the season started. We opened it up on the road against Phoenix. I was at home studying some plays when I got a call on my cell phone. My caller I.D. read Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika" I said.

"Hi Koori what's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing just going over some plays before the season opener" I said.

"About that, you know how you open against the Coyotes right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"We were wondering if you could get us plane tickets to Phoenix to go watch it." Shikamaru explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well as you know Temari is from Phoenix and she really wants to go see her family again. She hasn't seen Garra and Kankuro in forever. Besides she really loves the Coyotes" Shikamaru said.

"Well" I said.

"Please Koori, you'd be doing all of us a huge favor" I heard Temari say.

I sighed. "Okay I'll do it, but I'm not gonna get you into the game for free" I said back.

"You kinda already did remember? You got all your family and friends glass seat season tickets before the season started." Shikamaru said.

"Oh right" I said.

"Thanks a lot Koori I'll repay you some how" Shikamaru said.

"I'll see you at the game" I said while hanging up my phone.

Saturday came and made arrangements with a limo driver to pick up Temari and Shikamaru up from the airport in Phoenix to take them to the game. When they arrived, I met them outside. Shikamaru was wearing my Number 10 jersey, while Temari was sporting her favorite player. Number 30 Ilya Bryzgalov, the goalie for the Coyotes.

"I should have known that you would wear that jersey Temari" I said.

"Hey, they're my team and I got to support them. No offence Koori but Bryzgalov is going to be blocking all of your team's shots tonight" Temari said with confidence.

"He won't be blocking my shots, that's for sure" I said.

"Hey sis is this they guy you were talking about?" I heard an unknown voice say.

I saw two people walking up to us. One was tall wand had brown hair, the other was about my height and had red hair. Like Temari they were wearing Coyotes jerseys.

"Yep, Koori these are my brothers Kankuro and Garra" She introduced me to the two of them.

"Nice to meet you two" I said.

"Nice to meet you too. Not every day you meet an NHL star like yourself" The one named Kankuro said.

I gave them both autographs and then I had to leave. Warm-ups were going to start soon.

I was in the dressing room listening to my Ipod trying to pump myself up for the game. I was listening to Disturbed. I loved their music and it got my blood flowing. After about half an hour it was finally time to walk out and onto the ice. I could hear the announcer bring the crowd to life.

"Ladies and Gentleman. . . your Phoenix Coyotes!" he said.

Both teams then skated out and began their warm-ups. When the game was about to start, I made my way to the faceoff circle. I stood in the middle waiting for the ref to drop the puck. I won the draw and sent it back to Eric Brewer. And so begins yet another NHL season.

The first period went well for both teams. We both had opportunities to score but couldn't convert. In the second period I managed to pass it to Brad Boyes and he scored. But during the closing minutes of the period, one of their players Olli Jokinen got a one-timer by Manny Legacy our goalie.

Tied 1-1 at the third, it was time for me to start doing something. I managed to take a few shots but nothing got by Bryzgalov. He was a freakin' brick wall! This happened all period. With only one minute left in the game we had to score and quick. I won the draw and got it to Paul Kariya who then sent it back towards me. I went around their goal but then something caught my skates. I was sent down to the ice because one of the Phoenix players tried to poke check the puck away but ended up tripping me. This could be our last chance. After the ref sent him to the penalty box, we had another faceoff. I won another draw and sent it to David Backes. We held it in their zone for a while just passing the puck around trying to draw them out of position. I looked up to realize that there were only ten seconds left. I made a break for the goal and called for the pass. I received the puck and I let a wrist shot rip. It got by the goalie and into the net. I couldn't believe it! I scored the game winning goal! After being mobbed by my teammates the game ended. I was relieved that we won our first game of the season. Well one down, eighty-one to go.

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there hockey fans. Welcome to another chapter of Power Play. You should know the drill by now. I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

A few weeks passed and the season was going pretty well. One thing that surprised me and many others was that we were winning. After a successful home stand against San Jose, Dallas, and Minnesota we have a statement game tonight against the Chicago Blackhawks. Chicago was a pretty good team with some young players that could be potential all stars one day. Patrick Kane being one of them. I was driving around the city and saw a billboard that looked pretty interesting. It had the Stanley Cup on it and right beside it was the writing "Is this the year?".

"Maybe" I said.

The game was just what we needed. We gave Chicago a good old-fashioned ass kicking. The final scored ended up being 6-0. I got a goal and an assist. Manny stepped his game up to a whole new level. Nothing could get by that guy tonight. We need more performances like that from him later in the season if we wanna get into the playoffs. I got home and to my surprise everyone was still up.

"Hey there's our all star" I heard Naruto say as I walked through the door.

"Thanks Naruto" I said back.

"Hey great game tonight little bro" Naruto said.

"I did have a good game but did you see Manny? He was a brick wall in the crease." I said.

"Yeah, he was on fire" Naruto said.

"Uncle Koori!" I here Minuro and Reika scream as they come and hug my legs. Like every game both of them had my jersey on.

"Hey you guys." I said as I bent down to give them both a hug.

"Kids get off you uncle. He's pretty tired." Sakura said while prying them off my leg.

"Great game Uncle Koori" Reika said.

"Yeah great game" Minuro said.

"Okay kids, time for bed" Sakura said.

"Awww!" they both groaned.

"I don't want to here it you two, move it" Sakura said while pointing them upstairs.

Naruto and I both sat down on the couch and watched SportsCenter on ESPN. During the whole episode they only showed one hockey highlight. Boston played at Pittsburg tonight and Sidney Crosby got a hat trick. I met Sidney during the all star festivities last year in Montreal. Pretty cool guy. I was dumbfounded when he came up to talk to me. I mean c'mon he's Sidney Crosby. Sakura came down from the kids rooms.

"They want their uncle to sing to them" Sakura said.

"What?" I questioned.

"They want you to sing them a song before they go to bed." She explained.

"Alright" I said while getting up.

I grabbed my guitar and proceeded towards their rooms. Reika came to Minuro's and sat down on his bed.

"Well guys what do you want to here?" I asked them

"Play the hockey song" Minuro said.

"You two have heard that song a million times" I said.

"But it's awesome when you sing it" Reika said.

"Alright, just for you two" I said as I began playing.

_Hello out there, we're on the air_

_It's hockey night tonight_

_The tension grows, the whistle blows_

_And the puck goes down the ice_

_The goalie jumps and the players bump_

_And the fans all go insane_

_Someone roars "Bobby Scores!" at the good ole hockey game_

_Oh the good ole hockey game_

_It's the best game you can name_

_And the best game you can name is the good ole hockey game_

"Second Period" I said.

_Where players dash with skates a-flash_

_The home team trails behind_

_But they grab the puck and go bursting up_

_And they're down across the line_

_They storm the crease like bumblebees_

_And they travel like a burning flame_

_We see them slide the puck inside the puck inside_

_It's a one-one hockey game._

_Oh the good ole hockey game_

_It's the best game you can name_

_And the best name you can name_

_Is the good ole hockey game_

"Third period, last game of the playoff too" I said.

_Oh take me where the hockey players_

_Face off down the rink_

_And the Stanley Cup is all filled up_

_For the Champs who win the drink_

_Now the final flick_

_Of a hockey stick_

_And a one gigantic scream_

_The puck is in! The home team wins!_

_At the good ole hockey game_

_Oh the good old hockey game _

_It's the best game you can name_

_And the best game you can name _

_Is the good ole hockey game_

_Oh the good ole hockey game_

_It's the best game you can name_

_And the best game you can name_

_Is the good ole hockey game._

"Yea!" Minuro and Reika cheered.

"Alright you two go to sleep now." I said.

"Goodnight Uncle Koori" the said.

"Goodnight" I replied.

I went to my room, and went to sleep. We have a few days off now so the next game is against Nashville. Hope we can keep this winning streak alive.

Well there you have it folks. By the way if you want to know the name of the song, it's called "The Good Ole Hockey Game" by Stompin' Tom Conners. Youtube it. It'll make easier reading with it going in the background. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello folks and welcome to another exciting chapter of Power Play. We have a great chapter for you tonight. With Koori and the rest of the Blues winning, people in St. Louis are talking playoffs and possibly a Stanley Cup. I know that I haven't given Minato or Kushina any face time in this story but that's due to change in this upcoming chapter so stay with us as we bring another great match-up between the St. Louis Blues and the Los Angles Kings.

We were halfway through the season and we continued to win games. We were the talk of the league. Being third in points was pretty good but we would love to be crowned conference champs. The only two teams ahead of us were Detroit and Chicago. We had a home game tonight against the Los Angles Kings.

I was at home playing video games with Naruto. I was a pretty hardcore gamer so I had a lot of games and game systems, from the NES all the way to the Xbox 360. Me being a hockey player I bought every hockey video game that I could find. One of my favorites was the Ice Hockey for the NES. The games between me and my brother were legendary. The scores would end up being 25 to 20 most times. Him and I would always rock, paper, scissors, to see who got to be the USA. The loser would have to be USSR since this game was made back in the 1980's. One time we got so pissed at each other Sakura had to come break up our fight and threatened to take away my NES. Naruto and I were playing when we got a surprise visit from our mom and dad.

Minato and Kushina Namikaze were the sweetest people God put on this earth. You could tell that they were Naruto's parents because he was the spitting image of Minato. The two adopted me when I was really little after my parents died in a car crash. Minato taught me everything I know about hockey. He was once a college hockey star at Notre Dame and spent a few years in the minors. Could have gone pro had he not been injured in one of his minor league games. He ended up breaking a leg but that wasn't the reason he quit playing. When the doctors treated him for his broken leg they found something much worse. Minato had cancer. When he told me that story I almost started to cry. Even though he's fighting it, it will eventually kill you even if the disease is long gone. The bi-products of cancer will kill you later. We paused the game and gave them hugs.

"Hey old man" I said while giving him a hug.

"How are you two doing?" Minato said.

"Nothing much just playing some games." Naruto said.

"Oh you boys and your video games" Kushina said.

After we went into the living room, we all talked for a while. We brought up memories of me and Naruto when we were younger. Kushina loved hockey but was scared for me whenever I took to the ice.

"Who do you play tonight Koori?" Kushina asked.

"The Kings ma" I replied.

"You'll beat 'em tonight. LA doesn't know good hockey" Minato said.

"They had Wayne Gretzky for a time dad" I corrected him.

"But did they win the cup? No." said Minato.

Later that night at the game I was playing one of my shifts. It was in the mid point of the second period. I had an assist but that was pretty much it. The puck went into our zone so I quickly skated towards it. It glided into the corner and I managed to touch it but little did I know what would happen next. All I remember was touching the puck and BAM! My vision went black.

Normal POV

"Koori Namikaze just took a gigantic body check into the boards from Anze Kopitar and play is stopped" John Kelly one of the T.V. broadcasters said.

"Koori Namikaze is not getting up and looks like he's out cold. John this is bad he could be really hurt." Bernie Federko said.

As the team doctors got Koori off the ice Naruto and Sakura fought their way through the crowd to try to reach Koori. Being family of the player they could go in to check on him. An ambulance was called and within minutes Koori was placed inside and rushed to St. Louis General Hospital. Naruto and Sakura rode with him.

'Please be okay baby brother' Naruto said holding Koori's hand with tears running down his cheeks.

Uh oh. Hope Koori's alright. With him injured what does that mean for the rest of the team? Can they win without him? Please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Well last time Koori ended up on the wrong side of a body check and was knocked out cold. What are his injuries and more importantly, how long will he be out? Let's find out. Once more I don't own anything.

The next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over my face. My family all rushed over to me and they commenced to all hug on me. I knew that they were all happy to see that I was alive but c'mon people don't all hug me at once.

"Hey! Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I said.

"You don't remember Koori" Naruto said.

"All I remember is touching the puck and bam!" I said.

"You were knocked unconscious Koori" Sakura said.

"I was? By who?" I asked.

"Anze Kopitar" Naruto said.

"Wow Kopie can hit!" I replied.

"Where is he!? Where's my baby!?" I heard a woman's voice shout.

Oh no. Ma is gonna freak when she see's me. Ironic that the day she mentions injuries, I end up in the hospital. Just then she came bursting into the room and began to hug me, thankful that I was alright.

"Oh Koori I was so worried! Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" Kushina said.

"Ma! I'm fine please get off me!" I shouted.

After that escapade the doctor came in to check up on me. He says I was lucky to only escape with a concussion and a bruised leg bone. They feared spinal injury. Upon hearing that, I began to wiggle my toes. Thank God I can play again. The doctor said with some rest, I should be back out on the ice within the next two weeks.

I still attended team practices even though I couldn't skate. The team had a west coast road trip so I didn't get to see them play in person but I still watched from home on T.V. I mainly kept myself entertained with rehab, spending time with the family, and of course playing video games. The road trip for the team didn't go too well. Losing all three games and only getting one point and that was just for making the game go to overtime. I guess the team needs me after all. I'll be back out on the ice in no time. The next game we have that I can play in is against Flordia. I'll be sure to give the fans a show when I get back to playing.

Yeah I know kinda short and crappy but hey, at least Koori is alright. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Well here's yet another chapter of Power Play. This is another short chapter but don't worry, I'll write more soon. Enjoy.

It had been a few months since I returned. The team didn't do well at all even with me there. We went on a big losing skid. We dropped from third to out of a playoff spot with only one game left to play. And guess who it was? Detroit. Of all the teams we had to play it just had to be the Red Wings and to make matters worse, it was in Joe Lewis Arena. Well that's just perfect. Going on the road and fighting for our playoff lives. It was a must win situation for us. If we didn't win, all of the hard work we put in would be for nothing.

The game started and we were more than ready. I managed to get an assist right out of the gate as Paul Kariya. The whole game was a battle. Defensive effort was outstanding. It was one-one at the end of regulation. Overtime started and we were all on pins and needles just wanting to score and get it over with. Neither team could get that many scoring chances and even if one of the teams managed to get a shot on goal, the goalies would either save it or it would hit the post.

The buzzer sounded and that meant that it was time for the shootout. I hated these things because I was never any good at them. Paul Kariya was up first, he did a few dekes but Chris Osgood the Red Wings goal tender stonewalled him. Thomas Holmstorm was up for the Wings. He didn't have much of a chance because Manny gloved it. David Backes was second in line for us. He skated left then right, shot a wrist shot but it hit the post. I was so hoping that he would score so that way I didn't have go out there. What I say next scared me to death. The Wings went with their top goal scorer, Henrick Zetterberg. This guy was the second coming of Wayne Gretzky to us. He murdered us throughout the regular season. I just looked on in terror as he skated down the ice. He was fancy with those one-handed dekes that he could pull off so well. He finally took his shot and I couldn't believe the sound I heard next.

PING!

I could not believe it! Henrick Zetterberg, the league leading goal scorer banged it off the crossbar. With the scored still tied, it was finally my turn to try and break it. I was a far cry away from scoring in a shootout. I think I only scored three shootout goals in the entire season. I took a deep breath and began to skate forward. I deked to the left then to the right, trying to get Osgood out of position. I came to the right side but at the last second I crossed over to the left, put the puck on my backhand and shot it into the net. I just scored the go ahead goal. I began to rush over to my bench and my teammates all congratulated me. I took a seat on the bench. I pretty much punched our ticket to the playoffs. All we needed to do is to deny this next player and we could go home. Pavel Datsyuk began to skate down the ice for the Wings. He deked twice and shot. Manny deflected the puck with his blocker and the game came to an end.

We all leaped off the bench and began our celebration. Everybody was giving each other high-fives and hugs. Well we made it into the playoffs but we all know that it's not going to be enough just to show up. We wanted the cup and it's going to be a big mountain to climb.

Well hope you all liked it. Next chapter the playoffs begin. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody and welcome to exciting NHL playoff action. The St. Louis Blues have sneaked into the playoffs as the eight seed but they have a long way to go if they want that Stanley Cup. These next few chapters will probably be on the short side because I want to get to the Western Conference Finals and the Stanly Cup Finals. Well here's the next chapter.

We opened the playoffs against San Jose. They were favored to go far in the playoffs. The experts predicted us to be swept in the first round but I know we can prove them wrong. The Sharks had home ice so we had to travel. We surprised some people after we won the first game. The second game we managed to win as well. Then we finished them off at St. Louis. I couldn't believe we swept them in four games. But we couldn't get ahead of ourselves just yet. In a shocking turn of events, Phoenix beat Calgary in the first round much to Temari's delight. I thought for sure that the Flames would beat them but I guess the Coyotes are a good team.

After I got home after game four Naruto and Sakura were in the kitchen. It looked like they were waiting on me to get home.

"Koori we have some news. Dad was emitted to the hospital today." Naruto said.

"What?" I said.

"Don't worry he's fine. I checked on him and mom but he might have to stay a week or two." Naruto said.

"That's good. I just hope he doesn't die." I said.

"Have faith Koori, he won't die. Not until he witnesses you lift that cup over your head" Sakura said.

"Yeah he has to see that" I said.

The quarterfinals began in Phoenix and they won the first game. We won the second after a tough battle that went into overtime. We traveled back to St. Louis and won the third game but they won the fourth. With the series tied 2-2 we won the fifth game, giving us the advantage as we traveled to Phoenix for game six. After a defensive struggle for both teams, we finally scored a goal late in the third period giving us the lead that we never gave up. We won the game and people were starting to take notice of our team.

As we boarded the plane back to St. Louis, I got a call from Naruto. He said that Dad wasn't doing to well. He would still have to stay in the hospital. I'm hoping and praying everyday that he will live.

We had a couple of days off before the Western Conference Finals. I looked in the paper and noticed something that I didn't want to see. Detroit was going to be our opponent. We may have beaten them in the last game of the season but if there's one thing I know, it's that the Red Wings are dominant in the post-season.

Game one started and they came out flying. They scored six goals in the game and flat-out killed us, 6-1. They did the same thing in game two, scoring five goals and us only scoring two. They series went back to St. Louis and we won two games to even it up but they won the third game to take it back to Detroit with a 3-2 advantage. By some miracle we won game six. Game seven would be a barnburner.

The puck dropped and thing got interesting quickly. We both scored two goals a piece in the first, one goal in the second and throughout the third period no team scored. Time winding down I played my shift, skating up and down the ice. I managed to dump it into our offensive zone and we managed to keep it in there. We passed the puck to one another trying to draw them out of position. I made a break for the slot, called for the pass and got off a one-timer. That was the miracle shot. It went in and the fans at Joe Lewis Arena were just stunned. It was so quite after that goal that I could here my skates cut into the ice.

The clock ran out and everybody on the bench was ecstatic. We were going to the Stanley Cup Finals!

Well that's pretty much it. The story is winding down. I'm sorry about the short chapters and how I didn't go into great detail for each game but then that would have taken forever. Please Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Well people, here it is, the last chapter of Power Play. Who knows maybe if all goes well maybe I'll write a sequel. Oh fair warning; this chapter might make you cry. Also, this chapter is going to switch POV a lot so try and stick with it.

If this was a dream I didn't want to wake up. We were in the Stanley Cup Finals. I've been dreaming of this moment for all my life. We were all excited about playing for the cup but once again we were facing Goliath, this time in the form of the Boston Bruins. Boston was the best team in the Eastern Conference all season. With the top defenseman Zdeno Chara leading the team everybody was counting us out and we haven't even played a game yet.

The series started in Boston where we got beat in both game one and game two. Trailing two games to none we needed some home cooking. As luck would have it, we won game three back in St. Louis. We also shocked the world when we won both games four and five, taking a 3-2 series lead going back to Boston. The Bruins won game six in overtime to keep themselves alive.

The morning of game seven started out like any other. After I got some breakfast I went back to my hotel and they told me I had an emergency phone call from home. I rush up to my room and picked up the phone.

"Hello" I said in a panicked voice.

"Koori, it's Naruto" he said in a low voice.

"Naruto, what is it?" I asked.

"It's Dad Koori, he passed away this morning" Naruto said almost chocking as if he was crying.

"What? No! It can't be! He can't die!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry bro but he's dead" Naruto said.

"I'm coming home right now." I said.

"No, you stay there. You have a game to play tonight" Said Naruto.

"Screw the game Naruto! This is more important." I screamed.

"Koori I know you're upset believe me I am too but you need to stay there" Naruto said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because this is what Dad would have wanted Koori. He would want you to stay and play. Please Koori go out there and win this game for him." Naruto said.

"O-okay, I'll stay" I said.

"It's going to be okay Koori" Naruto said as he hung up the phone.

I did the same thing as I began to cry. I couldn't believe it. My dad dies before the biggest game of my career. I soon made some phone calls to some people. My coach told me he that I didn't have to play but I told him that I had to. I then grabbed my gear and went to the arena.

_St. Louis, Missouri just before game time_

Naruto was sitting at home watching the pre-game on Versus. They were talking about how Koori lost his father and how it might effect his performance.

"Koori Namikaze, no doubt the MVP of the playoffs received some heart breaking news this morning. His father Minato Namikaze, former Notre Dame great passed away after a long fought battle with leukemia. Our thoughts and prayers all go out to the Namikaze family. He has said that he will play tonight and he will dedicate his performance to his dad." The T.V. announcer said.

_Koori's POV_

When they were announcing the starting line-ups for the teams, the most bizarre thing happened. When they announced my name, everybody in the TD Banknorth Garden gave me a standing ovation. Boston fans cheering for a visiting player. After the pre-game ceremonies we gathered around the middle face-off circle to start the game.

_Announcer POV_

"And this game is underway. Namikaze wins the draw and it goes back to Brewer, he passes it to McClement, now to Namikaze, dekes a few times, SCORES! Koori Namikaze right out of the gate and the Blues are out to an early lead!

_Koori's POV_

That was quick. I sat down on the bench to wait for my next shift. Our lead was short lived however as they scored the answering goal. I couldn't wait so I jumped over the boards and back out onto the ice.

_Announcer POV_

"Namikaze's back out on the ice, receives a pass he's along the boards. He dumps it into the far corner, Perron is there for the Blues. Looking for help, he finds Namikaze, one-timer SCORES! Oh my gosh, that is incredible. Two goals and it took less than thirty seconds!"

_Koori's POV_

That went well. My second goal of the game and it's only the first period. I went back to the bench and I waited longer this time. I decided that it was time for me to get back on the ice with only one minute left in the first.

_Announcer POV_

"Time winding down here in the first, Oshie to Colaiacovo trying to set up a rush before the period ends. Over to Crombeen who skates into the offensive zone passes to Namikaze. He's got two so far looking for the hat trick, shoots, rebound, SCORES! Send in the hats, he's got three!"

_Koori's POV_

I walked into the dressing room with a surge of power that I had never felt before. It's if something else was helping me. Dad, are you watching me?

During the second period, the Bruins came back and scored three unanswered goals to take a 4-3 lead but I scored one to tie it near the end. With the game tied going into the third period I knew I had to make something happen. The period started and right off the faceoff they took it to the slot and scored. That was a potential heartbreaker but I wouldn't give up so easily. I played a few shifts but I couldn't score. I guess they realize that I'm a dangerous player. With only thirty seconds to play, I shot out from my bench and prayed for a miracle.

_Announcer POV_

"Takakura, back out on the ice, thirty seconds to go. He has four already can he force overtime? Winchester over to Namikaze, shoots, SCORES! OH MERCY! KOORI NAMIKAZE ARE YOU SERIOUS!? A five goal game and we are heading to overtime here in Boston! Ladies and gentleman you are watching an incredible hockey game!"

_Koori's POV_

I was so happy that I scored. My teammates came over to congratulate me. I forced overtime with only ten seconds to go. The clock ran out and the overtime period was about to begin.

_Announcer POV_

"Glad you could join us everybody as we begin this overtime period. Namikaze wins the faceoff, back to Woywitka passes it to Tkachuk as he lugs it into the zone. He passes it to Oshie looking for help along the boards, centering pass to Namikaze, backhand, shoots, SCORES! SCORES! SCORES! SCORES! SCORES! THE ST. LOUIS BLUES HAVE WON THE STANLEY CUP!"

_Koori's POV_

I scored the winning goal. I was so happy that I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could do at the moment, I got down on my hands and knees and began to cry tears of joy. I couldn't believe it. We won the Stanley Cup! All my life I had dreamed about winning it and now I have. My name will forever live in hockey immortality. As the tears flowed down my face I felt someone beside me and hug my waist. I looked up to see that it was Manny Legacy, our goaltender. He didn't say anything as he just held me there for a while. Flashbulbs were going off everywhere but I really didn't care.

_Announcer POV_

"An emotional Koori Namikaze. Enjoy the Celebration St. Louis, this is long overdue"

_Koori's POV_

After I finally stopped crying, I joined my teammates for the awards ceremony. I won the Conn Smyth trophy. I hadn't realized that I played that well during the post-season. Then it was finally time for us to lift the Stanley Cup. Eric Brewer our captain, went over to the commissioner and took the cup and hoisted it over his head. He then gave it to me.

"Enjoy it Koori, you deserve this most of all" Brewer said.

I lifted it over my head, just screaming that we did it. I then gave the cup a kiss and passed it on to my other teammates.

I did some post-game interviews on the ice and they asked me the usually questions. From how do you feel to talking about my six goal game to talking about my father and how he would be proud. I told the interviewer that I believed that he had a hand in it and that he wasn't going to convince me otherwise.

_One Month Later_

After we got back the whole city was going crazy. Especially Naruto and the family. The city threw us a parade. I got to ride with the cup. There's a tradition in the NHL that when your team wins the Stanley Cup, each player gets to have the cup to themselves for a day. They all said that I get the first day so I took it home and showed my family. I stopped by my dad's grave and showed it to him. I set a picture of the team winning it next to his headstone.

"Rest in Peace old man. We finally did it, just like you said we would and we did it together." I said softly.

After I got home Naruto was reading the newest issue of Sport Illustrated.

"Koori, look at this" Naruto said as he handed me the magazine.

On the cover was a picture where Manny Legace was holding me. The title was "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back. The story of Koori's Namikaze's incredible six goal game after the death of his father". I handed it back to Naruto.

"Dad's probably up in Heaven still cheering." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"That would be like him" I said.

It was a long hard season with many ups and downs but it ended with us as champions. We'll enjoy it for the time being but that all is wiped clean when next season starts. I guess that's it for me. See you next season.

Hope you all liked it. If only the real life St. Louis Blues could win the Stanley Cup. Please read and review.


End file.
